Forever Loved
by Emo.Duckling
Summary: Wolfram never had much interest for Earth holidays... 50 sentences for Yuuram


This is something I did for 1fandom.  
Sorry for not updating anything recently, I have an idea, it's just not reality yet... and it'll probably be a one-shot. :)

Pairings: mostly Yuuram but a few other pairings too

Disclaimer: If I owned Wolfram, he'd be my personal slave boy. cackles evilly

* * *

1. Dozen

Wolfram never found any interest in Yuuri's Earth holidays, but when on a certain day he found a dozen roses arranged neatly on his pillow, Wolfram decided to change his opinion.

2. Flatter

The day Wolfram wore regular clothes to bed was the same day Yuuri muttered that Wolfram looked better in the dress; needless to say, Wolfram returned to his nightgown after that.

3. Angle

When Yuuri awoke and saw Wolfram cuddled in the blankets, he had to admit that the petit prince could look angelic from any angle.

4. Take

As Yuuri denied their relationship for the millionth time, Wolfram could only sigh and wonder how much more of this he could take.

5. Need

Whining, "But Wolfram, I need you," Yuuri pushed Wolfram closer to the bed, but in the deepest recesses of his heart, Wolfram knew it was all a big sham.

6. Blush

To Yuuri's surprise, Wolfram blushed a dark red after Murata whispered something in his ear, and Yuuri made a note to himself to have a _talk _with the Great Sage.

7. Word

Yuuri knows that everything will be okay, when the first word he hears after getting out of the fountain is, "Wimp."

8. Apathy

An empty, hollow feeling settles in Yuuri when he realizes that the name that Wolfram is moaning _so _enthusiastically while in the bedroom isn't his own.

9. Whilst

How Wolfram could be engaged to the Maou whilst sharing a bed with the Maou's brother was a piece of information that many women in Shin Makoku would have killed to acquire.

10. Longing

Wolfram can't help but remember dark black hair and an infectious laugh whenever he looks at the fountain.

11.Rival

When the prince of a neighboring land dares to kiss _his_ Wolfram on the cheek; warning lights go off in Yuuri's head.

12. Style

"Well, at least when Wolfram shows up, he does it in style," Yuuri muses to himself as he watches his fiancé –no, husband- struggle to get off a dragon while wearing a fancy wedding dress.

13. Fit

Sometimes; when Yuuri watched Gisela and Wolfram play with Greta, he felt like the odd one out; a puzzle piece that just wouldn't fit.

14. Even

Wolfram grins evilly to himself; he's got the perfect plan to get even with Yuuri, and it involves some fire, a dress, and 25 pounds of that dreadfully wonderful bearbee paint.

15. Serenity

Her name was Serenity, and whenever she smiled at Yuuri oh so seductively, Wolfram had to restrain himself from beating her to a pulp.

16. Lead

"Lead me wherever you want," Wolfram whispers as he pulls his fiancé closer to him.

17. Stress

He doesn't know how, but whenever Yuuri's had a particularly bad day in the castle, Wolfram is always there to soothe the stress away.

18. White

Yuuri always knew that Wolfram would look amazing wearing a pure white wedding dress, but he always assumed that Wolfram would be getting married to him.

19. End

Yuuri squeezes Wolfram's hand reassuringly, promising that nothing will happen to him, but to Wolfram, death isn't a burden, as long as all his loved ones are with him in the end.

20. Snow

On their first visit to Earth, Yuuri finds it hilarious when Wolfram believes that he's being attacked by water, and starts hurling fireballs every which way.

21. Bizarre

When he walked into Gwendal's office, the last thing Yuuri expected was to see Wolfram wearing a bear-bee dress that reached mid-knee -complete with ears and a tail- while Gwendal was wondering aloud whether he should add wings to the ensemble.

22. Window

Yuuri's favorite pastime was staring through the window; it was the perfect place to watch a certain blonde inconspicuously.

23. Buffer

Yuuri knew for a fact that no matter where he wandered, no matter how dangerous the journey, and no matter how many oceans they had to cross; Wolfram would always be around to shield him from danger.

24. Full

"He's so full of himself," Yuuri whispered angrily to Conrad when he'd first seen the blonde prince demand everyone's attention.

25. Average

When Yuuri had confronted Wolfram about his insecurity about being only average, Wolfram had smiled and kissed his king's forehead, gently reassuring him, "You could never be anything less than extraordinary in my book wimp."

26. Passion

Passion was something that Wolfram never lacked, and many people in the castle wistfully wished that it was directed at them instead of the Heika.

27. Rest

He hated the way the priest said, "And may he rest peacefully forever," he made it seem like Wolfram was just going to wake up any minute and jump out of his grave, and Yuuri wasn't ready for that false hope.

28. Culture

Yuuri wasn't so sure about the culture in Shin Makoku, but he knew that dressing in a miniskirt was not part of any "invaluable traditions," despite what Gunter said.

29. Mystic

Wolfram would always watch his king, transfixed, when he made the change from the average Earth boy into the strong Maou that he had come to love.

30. Stranded

Yuuri threw himself in the bathtub again, hoping for some kind of reaction, but unfortunately; he was stuck on Earth, and he had no idea how to get back to his blonde prince.

31. Grave

He knew he had made a grave error when he was yelling at Wolfram, because even _Conrad_ had a frown on his face.

32. Blue

When he woke up, Yuuri couldn't remember a single thing about his wonderful dream except for an abundance of the color blue.

33. Repent

Gwendal always repented not spending more time with Wolfram, and so when Wolfram explained that he didn't like Conrad anymore, Gwendal didn't try to help them at all, and instead took Conrad's place in Wolfram's heart.

34. Wing

It was hard for Yuuri to explain to Wolfram the reason that he was constantly near Conrad was because he had taken the young king under his wing even from the beginning and not because he was in love with his godfather.

35. Drip

Conrad had been strolling down the hallways when he had heard a light sobbing coming from an abandoned room, and when he walked inside to see Wolfram crying uncontrollably, he didn't hesitate while pulling Wolfrma into his arms.

36. Luminous

Yuuri couldn't help but stare at Wolfram as the luminescent moon shone a ray down on the beautiful prince, making him seem even more heavenly than he usually did.

37. Spoon

He truly should have learnt to be aware of cutlery after he had gotten engaged, but he didn't, and when he handed a spoon that fell on the floor back to Wolfram, he suppressed a shiver at the evil gleam in the mazoku's eyes.

38. Past

Whenever Wolfram tried to apologize to Conrad, he was always cut off by a, "Don't worry Wolfram, it was all in the past," but he couldn't help but think that it was still a sore spot in his older brother.

39. Deceive

For the first few years, Wolfram had actually believed that Conrad deceived him, but after that, he just kept up the act because of his pride, and it killed him every day.

40. Least

"It's the least I could do," Yuuri smiled, proudly handing a dusty baseball to Wolfram, who promptly agreed with him; what would a prince do with a dirty rag?

41. Prestige

Wolfram's prestige spoke volumes about him, but it never mentioned how easily he accepted a human daughter, or how he would care for his mother after each and every one of her heartbreaks.

42. Front

The blond prince was very up front about things, and the one day he walked in on Yuuri wearing a wedding dress, he awkwardly mumbled, "You don't have the hips for that wimp," and walked out.

43. Language

Although Conrad often refrained from using bad language, whenever he had to tolerate Wolfram's verbal beatings, he had to choke to keep the words in.

44. Gear

Yuuri stared at Wolfram's sword, hidden daggers, and one very long rifle barely peeking out of his cravat; he sighed and muttered, "We're only going to the market Wolfram."

45. Sparkle

As soon as Yuuri walked into the bedroom and found Wolfram in an immensely sparkly (and skimpy) nightgown - which he _swore _was forced on him by his mother - Yuuri had trouble keeping himself from pinning Wolfram to the bed right then and there.

46. Answer

Perched on one knee, Yuuri felt his sweat drip down his forehead as he held the ring out and waited nervously for Wolfram's answer.

47. Spirit

He knew that it was the spirit of the Original King, but when Wolfram had kissed him on the lips; it had provoked a few uncontrollable shivers.

48. Return

Wolfram growled under his breath when he saw that Saralegui had returned, but was pleasantly surprised when instead of flirting with Yuuri, the other king had begun to flirt with him.

49. Flash

The blonde prince was aware of many flashes through out his day, but he had no idea what was going on until he realized that whenever he saw that flash, he also saw Yuuri and some kind of box.

50. Clasp

Yuuri clasped Wolfram's hands tightly, "I promise to stay with you forever."

* * *

Yupp..I don't really know what else to say...except for

read and Review my readers :)  
R.D


End file.
